


Блондинки развлекаются

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развлечения парочки белобрысых маньяков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блондинки развлекаются

Невовремя этот мужик захотел пошутить насчет блондинок.  
Ладд и Грэхэм уже закончили приветственную драку. Обменялись парой ударов, проверили, что их силы по-прежнему равны и отправились промочить пересохшее горло. Попробовал бы продавец отказать! Когда один щеголяет свежей ссадиной на скуле, а второй ежеминутно поправляет надорванный рукав. И оба сверкают глазами, как звереныши. Тут уж не до соблюдения Сухого закона, самому бы выжить. Город ветров ещё не успел забыть день святого Валентина…  
Так что сейчас приятели устроились на штабеле пустых ящиков и потягивали пиво прямо из горлышка. А тут этот придурок решил высказаться! Мол, только безнадежные идиотки будут ловить здесь клиентов, в приличном районе натуральные блондинки могут подцепить мужика куда денежней. Ещё и впалую грудь выпятил, петух недорезанный, похвастаться решил. То ли кобурой под мышкой, то ли пряжкой на ремне. И не сообразил, что если он выдает себя за «завидную партию», то нечего ему делать в этом районе.  
Ладд, который при желании мог бы дюжинами таких покупать, только фыркнул и вернулся к пиву. А Грэхэм проводил клиента взглядом до дверей спикизи, подумал и нараспев начал:  
– Позволь рассказать тебе печальную историю… Жил-был человек, который считал себя пупом земли. Самым грозным, самым важным, самым могущественным созданием! И возжелал он, чтобы весь мир крутился вокруг него. Но мир – живой, зеленый и дышащий – не оценил величия его желания… Потому что существуют в мире всего две неодолимые силы – Смерть и Солнце! И они не терпят соперников…  
– Тот, кто посчитал себя превыше Смерти, – облизнув губы, продолжил Ладд, – заслуживает наказания. И если твои Великие Силы не желают заниматься такими мелочами, то я с радостью им помогу!  
– И история эта закончится печально, очень печально для человека, – подытожил Грэхэм, отбрасывая в сторону пустую бутылку. В его руке уже подпрыгивал от нетерпения любимый разводной ключ.  
Ладд поднялся, шагнул ближе к товарищу, вдохнул пьянящий запах предвкушения.  
– Мы не пойдем за ним внутрь, – мурлыкнул он, разминая пальцы. – Он назвал нас блондинистыми потаскушками. Так что этого клиента мы снимем на дороге. Отсюда он может выбраться только через Вуд стрит, там за гаражом мы его и перехватим…  
Они дождались. Пижон красовался в новеньком кадиллаке и не успел даже пискнуть, когда Грэхэм на ходу снял с машины правое переднее колесо. А Ладд, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два зуба, постучал в окошко водителя.  
– Мистер хотел поразвлечься? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, ткнул кулаком в стекло и выдернул мужика за грудки прямо через дыру. – Так мы тоже искали компанию…  
– Ладд, – свистяще прошипел Грэхэм, захлебываясь от восхищения, – ты посмотри, какая красотка! Я её себе хочу!  
Ладд встряхнул мужика, чтобы его перекошенная физиономия не заслоняла вид, и глянул на напарника. Тот влюбленным взглядом ласкал крылья машины.  
– Забирай, – милостиво разрешил Ладд. – Я сегодня щедрый. Тебе машину, мне – мужика, и посмотрим, кто справится первым!  
– Это будет прекрасная история, – выдохнул Грэхэм, оглаживая верный ключ, и прищурился, выбирая место первого прикосновения.  
Зная скорость работы Грэхэма, Ладд решил, что надо поторопиться. Он оттащил мужика в сторону и отвесил ему пару пощечин. Бессознательная жертва скучна – надо, чтобы она понимала, что происходит, чувствовала, как разлетается вдребезги её неприкосновенность. Как костлявая старуха подходит всё ближе, как ласково дует на волосы, пробирая мертвенным холодом до кишок, как отступает на шаг, сливаясь с молодым лицом убийцы.  
После первого удара в живот мужик тоненько и придушенно пискнул, задавая тональность.  
– Эту мелодию я угадаю с двух нот! – радостно воскликнул Ладд и ударил в лицо, извлекая из жертвы вопль.  
И началась привычная музыка: звякают о мостовую выбитые зубы, надсадно хрипит дыхание, хрустят сломанные кости, клокочет в горле кровь. Оглушительно колотится сердце, трещит одежда, влажно чавкает разорванное нутро, скрипит кожа ремня. Сбоку лязгом, скрежетом и грохотом аккомпанирует Грэхэм, иногда заглушая звон металла своими довольными стонами.  
Ладд не пользуется костылями вроде ножей или кастетов, а пистолет мужика он брезгливо отшвыривает в сторону. Только кожа и кости, мускулы и жилы – плоть против плоти, сила против силы. По его ударами сворачивается набок челюсть, вминается переносица, безвольно обвисают выдернутые из суставов руки.  
Финальным аккордом Ладд впился пальцами в горло, вырывая гортань, и, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как стекленеют глаза. В них отражались беспечные облака и голубое небо. А ещё радостно сияющие глаза Ладда и его счастливая улыбка. А потом с волос прямо на зрачок упала капля крови, и картинка расплылась и померкла.  
Ладд посмаковал последние содрогания умирающего, потом бросил его наземь бесформенной грудой мяса и повернулся к Грэхэму. Тот стоял, точно так же глубоко дыша и счастливо улыбаясь. Разве что куча у его ног была побольше.  
Ладд оскалился. Пижон умер слишком быстро, в венах бурлила неудовлетворенная жажда действий – самое время для следующего раунда драки. Он на ходу подхватил с земли пистолет и, ускоряясь, направился к Грэхэму.  
Они столкнулись на полпути, врезались друг в друга с силой сошедших с рельс товарняков, закружились в объятии-клинче. Затормозили о кирпичную стену гаража, сцепились взглядами, сплелись ногами. На минуту замерли, дыша в унисон и глотая запахи пота и бензина, крови и машинного масла.  
Расплылся смазанным кругом гаечный ключ, расплескались по щербинкам стены светлые волосы. Застучали по ботинкам Ладда пуговицы с ширинки – оказывается, их можно не расстегивать, а отвинчивать.  
Ствол пистолета скользнул по щеке Грэхэма, оставляя черный след смазки, толкнулся в приоткрытый рот. В ответ член Ладда сжала крепкая хватка металлических зубьев. Щелкнул взведенный курок, взвизгнула пружина разводного ключа.  
Они одновременно схватили друг друга за затылки, уперлись лбами. Одновременно шевельнули руками. Одновременно вздрогнули, добавляя пятен на изгвазданную одежду. Одновременно разжали пальцы на оружии. И расхохотались тоже одновременно.  
– Это прекрасная, но очень печальная история, – шептал Грэхэм.  
– Да, – мысленно соглашался Ладд, – что может быть прекраснее любимого врага, который равен тебе во всем?


End file.
